


Three Days

by RaeDMagdon



Category: Law and Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-20
Updated: 2010-11-20
Packaged: 2017-10-13 07:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/134625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeDMagdon/pseuds/RaeDMagdon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A/O three-shot. "At the beginning of their torrid relationship, each intimate encounter had been a minor battle... Eventually, they arrived at a truce for their physical and emotional health. Tuesday was Olivia's day and Fridays belonged to Alex."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tuesday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes place in an AU-ish season 3-4. (I like to imagine Alex never got shot so she and Olivia can be together forever. Yay!)

Tuesdays belonged to Olivia.

The detective hated Mondays, and Thursdays weren't her favorite either, but every Tuesday morning she woke up with a great big smile on her face that lasted throughout the entire day. Fin and Munch caught on most Tuesdays, leaving her late evenings free for a weekly ritual that she had become addicted to.

On this particular Tuesday evening, Olivia was watching the clock, trying to ignore the scent of steamed broccoli and sweet and sour chicken as it wafted from the takeout boxes she had picked on her way home. Her mouth watered, but she wasn't really thinking about the food. Her heart thudded in a rapid, staccato rhythm within the cage of her chest, a little uneven, a little faster than usual. It was Tuesday, seven minutes past eight-thirty, and her dinner companion was late.

After two more minutes of waiting, the brunette's patience was rewarded by the sound of a key sliding into the lock of the front door. Counting to four slowly in her mind, she breathed in a steady stream of air through her nose, not wanting to appear too eager, too on edge. This was her night and she was going to make the most of it.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she heard the front door open and a familiar pair of Manolo Blahniks clicked across the threshold. The sound stopped – Olivia pictured her lover bending down to slip them off, perhaps pausing briefly to rub her calf muscles and hang her coat on the coat tree. Maybe she was undoing her hair from its soft, neat bun, but Olivia hoped that it was still captured at the base of her neck so that she could free the silky golden strands herself.

It was an exercise of willpower not to look up when stocking feet padded into Olivia's living room and den, making a soft 'shuffing' sound over the carpet. "You're late," she said, keeping her eyes trained on the television, which she had not even been watching before.

"Sorry, Liv. I got held up."

"Traffic?"

Alex Cabot sighed, moving to take a seat next to Olivia on the couch. "Worse, Branch." She made a face, wrinkling her nose, the adorable expression almost coaxing a smile from Olivia.

Almost.

"Ah – ah – ah," said the detective, stopping Alex's attempts to sit down. Really, she wasn't sure why her lover insisted on playing this familiar game with her. They both already knew what the result would be, but the blonde always pretended to forget.

"What?" The comment, accompanied by an innocent look from Alex, prompted a hungry look in Olivia.

"It's Tuesday," she said, snapping her fingers and pointing to the empty patch of carpet between the coffee table and the couch.

"Tuesday," Alex repeated, her voice unreadable. After a few moments, the ADA knelt in the spot Olivia had pointed at, curling her legs at the knee and sitting on her heels. Both of them purred contentedly as Olivia's fingers threaded through Alex's hair, which the attorney had deliberately kept pulled back just to give Olivia the pleasure of undoing it. Not even pretending to stare at the television, Alex closed her eyes and rested her cheek on Olivia's thigh, letting out a happy sigh.

They had argued about it at first. At the beginning of their torrid relationship, each intimate encounter had been a minor battle, lips and teeth tugging at tender skin, nails raking, fingers clutching hard enough to leave bruises... there were several arguments, shouting, and tears as Olivia accused Alex of being rigid and inflexible while the attorney accused her of being stubborn and pigheaded – all of which was true to a certain extent.

They were so independent in their everyday lives that opening themselves up to a lover was a foreign experience. The sex had been good. Better than good. Amazing, soul scorching – but dangerous. Eventually, they had arrived at a truce for their physical and emotional health. It was difficult for either one of them to give up the lead willingly. And so Tuesday was Olivia's day to call the shots and Friday was Alex's day.

Even though Tuesdays technically belonged to Olivia, Alex often felt like they were really _her_ day after all. Olivia certainly left her feeling cherished, wanted, and very well loved by the time they fell asleep together early the next morning. _Sometimes the things we are the most afraid of turn out to be the most pleasurable,_ she thought, opening her eyes again as Olivia gently rubbed the back of her neck to get her attention.

"Are you hungry?" she asked, reaching for a pair of chopsticks and capturing a piece of broccoli. She wasn't a fan, but Alex, unlike most of the American population, enjoyed eating vegetables.

Alex smirked. "For food? Can't we just eat our fortune cookies and get on with the rest of dessert?"

"Don't push it, Miss."

"Then yeah, sure." The attorney reached for her own pair of chopsticks, but was stopped by one of Olivia's hands.

"Nope." Instead, she offered the blonde a bite from her chopsticks. Alex accepted it, chewing thoughtfully. "It's good, but I still vote we save dinner for later."

"Your vote doesn't count," Olivia reminded her, popping a piece of sweet and sour chicken into her mouth, enjoying the tang of the sauce on her tongue.

"You look," she purred, leaning down for a kiss, just the barest brush of lips, "delicious."

The blonde responded immediately, parting her lips against Olivia's mouth, silently begging her lover for more contact. The dark-haired woman tasted like sweet and sour sauce, but there were layers of something else, her own unique taste, beneath that, and Alex's nerve endings lit up as they recognized Olivia. Her face and neck burned with an excited heat that traveled all the way down her body, pooling in her lower abdomen and deep between her legs. She often wondered how the detective could excite her so quickly, with just one kiss and a few whispered words, but she was less surprised by it now, although the strength of her reactions was still frightening.

"Don't you want dinner first?" Olivia teased, staring down into glassy blue eyes. Alex shook her head. Dinner was the last thing on her mind, and her stomach was filled with so many butterflies that she doubted she would be able to keep anything down as the nervous anticipation continued to grow.

"No, unless you want me to want dinner..."

Sometimes Olivia enjoyed teasing the blonde prosecutor, stretching it out, stroking her to a slow burn with subtle touches to her face, her hands, her hair, the backs of her knees. But not this time. Tonight, she wanted Alex hard, fast, and a little rough. Knowing that, for the next couple of hours, Alex was hers to do whatever she pleased with made her insides dissolve. Screw dinner. They could heat it up later or eat peanut butter and jelly sandwiches for all she cared.

Pulling the ADA up from her place on the floor, she set Alex on her lap and began undoing the pearly buttons of her white blouse, revealing several more inches of bare flesh that she longed to mark. It was Tuesday, and Alex was beautiful and _hers_.

Olivia pushed the two sides of the blouse apart, just enough to reveal Alex's throat and the tops of her breasts, which were encased in a plain white bra. "No red silk or black lace today?"

"That would have shown through the blouse," Alex murmured.

"The judges would have granted every single one of your motions," Olivia teased, secretly pleased with her lover's choice. For some reason, Alex looked stunning in white. Then again, she looked stunning just about every minute of every day no matter what she was wearing, in Olivia's opinion.

A little further and Alex sighed, closing her eyes. Familiar with the nervous habit, Olivia tucked a finger under her chin and tapped lightly, smoothing her thumb over the ADA's lips. "Open." Deliberately misunderstanding, Alex automatically took the digit into her mouth, and the heat of her tongue as it scraped over Olivia's thumb pad made her inner muscles give a sharp, almost painful twitch. But as pleasant as the sensation was, that wasn't what she had meant, and so she tried again. "No, your eyes. Open your eyes and lift your arms."

Alex obeyed, and Olivia stripped the blouse over her outstretched arms, tossing it to the floor, taking a moment to admire the sight before her. "Good girl," she growled, her hands roaming around Alex's waist to grab two tight handfuls of the cheeks beneath her skirt. Recognizing that tone of voice, the blonde could guess what Olivia was in the mood for. Alex knew her well enough to recognize the signs: the subtle darkening of her eyes, the lowered pitch of her voice, the possessive way the insides of Olivia's knuckles traced her breasts through the fabric of her bra and trailed down the middle of her stomach, dipping lower to tease the skin covered by the waistband of her skirt.

Soon, the blouse was draped over the back of the couch and Olivia was trailing kisses along the outside of Alex's bra, giving the pale skin above her right breast a sharp, possessive nip. Alex wasn't sure what to do with her hands and tried threading them through Olivia's hair, but the detective gripped her wrist and pinned them to her sides. "You don't touch. Keep those out of the way."

Finally, she unhooked Alex's bra as she placed another hard kiss on her mouth, enjoying Alex's brief struggle before she accepted Olivia's tongue. She knew that it was difficult for her lover to remain passive, particularly while kissing, and she appreciated the effort, pausing to nibble on Alex's bottom lip as her hands closed over two firm breasts, testing their weight and trapping the pebbled tips between her knuckles as she squeezed. Alex murmured some kind of approval against her mouth, enjoying the attention, but Olivia could not make out the individual words.

She debated drawing it out, but that wasn't the scene she had set tonight. Alex was beneath her, so sweet and responsive, and she had permission to do whatever she wanted. Maybe she would torture the blonde in a little while, but right now, Olivia was aching to get her out of the rest of her clothes.

Quick hands began to explore the hem of her shirt, tugging it higher along her stomach, manicured nails grazing the tanned skin of her abdomen just above her jeans. "I told you to keep those hands to yourself," she growled, leaving a quick bite on Alex's throat. "Now you're in trouble."

Wrapping an arm around Alex's waist, she urged her lover onto her stomach, placing another kiss between her shoulder blades. There was a birthmark right beside Alex's spine, just a little to the left, and she scraped her teeth over that as well, pleased by the adorable little whimper she earned in response. "Sweetie, please," Alex begged, casting a pleading look over her shoulder, "I know it's your night, but decide what you're going to do and get started or I think I'm going to die."

Secretly pleased by Alex's soft request, Olivia adopted a stern, serious look. "Stop trying to top from the bottom. You're mine tonight." The ADA lowered her eyes and turned her chin back around, all of her muscles shivering with coiled tension. Tension Olivia wanted to release.

Deciding to push her lover just that little bit further, Alex said, "You might want to reconsider. I'm yours tonight, but you're mine on Friday, and paybacks are a bitch."

Now Alex was really asking for it, Olivia thought, and she was going to get it in spades. Before she knew what was happening, the blonde found herself shoved forward, the sensitive tips of her bare breasts scraping over slightly rough fabric as Olivia bent her over the couch, draping her across its arm like a prized catch. The detective flipped her lover's skirt up with a neat flick, leaving Alex completely exposed. The material of her underwear clung to her folds, outlining two plump outer lips and sporting a dark wet patch in the center. Olivia groaned at the sight, chewing on her lower lip.

Reaching forward, she began to stroke Alex through her panties, which were so wet that it was almost like touching her without them – almost, but not quite. For now, the detective was content to tease and torment, to make Alex crazy for her. She was free to make love to Alex any way she wanted to, however many times she wanted to, no permission needed, and sometimes she liked tricking her, building up her expectations for one thing and giving her exactly the opposite just to see her reaction.

With a moan of satisfaction, Olivia slipped underneath the elastic of Alex's panties, the tip of one finger grazing her lover's wetness. Alex's hips jerked as she tried to push back against her lover's hand, but the detective was having none of it. She stroked at her own pace, never giving Alex the penetration she was asking for, but occasionally pushing up high enough to brush the tight bundle of nerves just above her entrance.

Realizing that this was punishment for her earlier behavior, Alex submitted, knowing that begging would only make Olivia tease her even more. When Olivia hooked her fingers through the waistband of her underwear and dragged it down to her knees, Alex's thighs twitched with anticipation. She lifted her legs, allowing the skirt to be pulled away. "Leaving the skirt and stockings on?" she asked, looking back over her shoulder.

Olivia gave her backside a firm pinch. "I like the way they frame this pretty little ass of yours." Admiring all of the newly revealed skin, the brunette stroked the backs of Alex's thighs, behind her knees, squeezing her calves and exploring the soft material of her stockings, testing to see how long Alex could go without asking for more.

It was hard, it was so incredibly hard, and Alex chewed on her lower lip to keep from begging, but her need was clear. She felt so exposed, with no control over their tempo, and if it wasn't Tuesday, she would have flipped Olivia over by now and worked a hand inside of her jeans just to get things moving.

Deciding that Alex had waited long enough, Olivia slid two fingers inside, curling both of them to scrape against her lover's soft, ridged inner walls. She whimpered, trying to keep the sound hidden in the back of her throat, but another slow, hard thrust of Olivia's hand made that impossible.

The noises that Alex was making only encouraged Olivia. Slowly, making sure that the ADA's lower abdomen was pressed tightly into the arm of the couch so that she could feel every movement inside of her, Olivia pulled out and then pressed back in, this time with three fingers. Pressure, a cry of pleasure mixed with a little discomfort, and she sank fully inside, rubbing forcefully with her thumb at the same time.

Bringing her other hand between Alex's legs, Olivia let her fingertips trail through slick heat, rocking the fingers of her right hand, still buried inside, at a slow, steady tempo. Easily finding the spot she was looking for, she pinched her lover between her index finger and thumb, deciding to torture Alex verbally as well as physically.

"Mm, oh God, Alex – I could live inside of you, sweetie. So slick and warm... so tight. I love the way you react to me, the way your breath hitches... your heart beats just a little bit faster as I – fill you –" She emphasized the point with another thrust of her hand. "I love feeling how excited you are for me, _just_ for me, and it only makes me want you more."

And then, suddenly, the steady rhythm of Olivia's thrusts stopped. She felt the detective's fingers leave her and could not stop herself from crying out in disappointment and desperation. "No – please... don't stop..."

"Shh... It's okay, Mine," she whispered, pressing a wet kiss at the top of Alex's spine, scraping her teeth against the column of her throat. That word – Mine – sent her into a full-body shiver, which the detective felt, causing her to smile into the skin of Alex's shoulder. Olivia's breasts were pressed against her naked back, and Alex could feel the hard points of her nipples even through the cotton of her tee shirt. Briefly, she wished that Olivia was at least partially undressed, too, but knew better than to ask. "I think you're ready now."

"For what?" she panted. The unfulfilled throbbing between her legs was bordering on painful, and Olivia had stopped touching her... and now she expected her to carry on a conversation? "Olivia, please..."

"Another finger."

That caused another gasp, but one of uncertainty instead of arousal. Now, Alex knew what all of the teasing had been for. What Olivia was suggesting would have been difficult without the build-up. It was probably going to be difficult even with it. "Why?" Alex asked, since she was too far gone to say 'no' to anything Olivia wanted, even if she was unsure.

"Maybe I want you to think about this... me... tomorrow. Maybe I'm feeling a little possessive tonight." Sensing Alex's hesitance, she realized that, even though it was Tuesday, she needed to tread carefully here. She wasn't going to ruin the mood by asking for permission straight out, but she could reassure. Her fingers returned, just one at first, then two, gliding in and out easily, warm and still coated in Alex's wetness. "I won't hurt you, baby."

Alex knew that, knew that Olivia would never hurt her unless it was to enhance her pleasure, unless it was something they both wanted. She said 'no' to Olivia several times a week – usually when the detective wanted a shaky warrant – but she just couldn't say no this time, not when Olivia was kissing her hair and stroking so tenderly between her legs, responding to every shift in Alex's breathing, every push of her hips.

And she did not want to admit it, but she was more than a little desperate. Too much, too many sensations. Bent over the arm of the couch, being taken from behind with two – no, three – of Olivia's fingers inside of her – was she switching? Either way, the uncomfortable pressure only lasted for a few thrusts this time before her body acclimated.

She shouldn't have wanted more, shouldn't have asked for more, but the words came anyway. "Another... but be – um..."

"What, baby?"

"Possessive. Be possessive. It'll help me – ah..." As soon as she said it, the blonde felt her cheeks turn pink with embarrassment. _Great, you sound like a cheesy Harlequin now,_ she thought, but then stars exploded behind her eyes as Olivia's thumb found her again, flicking, rubbing in circles.

"Mm. I can do that. Who do you belong to, Alex?"

That coaxed another flood of wetness from deep inside of her. "You. God, just you."

A dull burn, a painful, sharp sting, and Olivia's fourth finger finally entered her. For a moment, Alex's inner muscles clamped down, unused to the stretch, the fullness, and Olivia felt the attorney's leg and back muscles lock with them. The detective kept her hand still, waiting for her lover to adjust, grazing Alex's inner thighs with the back of her knuckles. When the tension didn't go away, Olivia bent down to press a kiss behind Alex's ear.

"Mine." Olivia tried another small thrust with her hand, and there was a little more freedom of movement, but not enough. "I love you."

They had said it before, but the words were rare and very precious, still so new that both of them were a little afraid that the confession would be rejected. That did the trick, and Olivia felt Alex's body relax, all of the tightness melting away. Alex's inner walls released their grip on her fingers just enough for her to ease out, first a centimeter, then to the second knuckle, and then back in.

Alex hissed at the heavy penetration, still feeling some discomfort, but slowly, her body accepted the burning stretch as just another sensation, a new layer to the incredible pleasure that the brunette was giving her. Her arousal, cooled by pain and anxiety, suddenly flared up again, and she started rocking back to meet Olivia's slow, gentle thrusts.

"Oh, Alex, honey – I can feel..."

_Everything._

Olivia could feel everything. Every flutter and twitch of her inner muscles, every new pulse of wetness, the silkiness, the heat – Alex closed her eyes, feeling incredibly exposed, glad that her lover wasn't facing her.

As if she could read the attorney's thoughts, Olivia removed her fingers just long enough to shift her weight to her knees and flip Alex over so that they were face to face. Gently lowering her lover back down over the arm of the couch, making sure her shoulders had a little support, Olivia started up her rhythm again, this time placing soft, butterfly kisses all over the blonde's nose and cheeks and chin, nibbling around her lips and biting down sharply at the corner.

Alex opened her eyes in surprise, which was exactly what Olivia wanted, and once their eyes met, they locked and held. A warm mouth surrounded her right nipple, making up for the neglect it had suffered while Alex had been on her stomach. Maybe it was the intensity, the emotional and physical lines that had been crossed. Maybe it was because today was Tuesday, and today she belonged to Olivia, wholly and completely, but Alex felt herself rising fast, faster than she had expected, and she only had enough time to take in a quick, sharp breath to scream Olivia's name as her entire body began to quake, dissolving into a shuddering, tearful peak that had her clinging tight to her lover's shirt.

Alex adjusted the angle of her hips without being asked, tilting higher, shamelessly pushing back against Olivia's hand, milking the pleasurable shudders that ripped through her for as long as she could, trusting Olivia to catch her at the end of her fall. It seemed to come at her in endless waves, and for a moment, Alex wondered if she was falling to pieces, coming undone and spilling over at the seams. But Olivia was there, she was Olivia's, and it was all right.

For a moment, her vision blurred, and the only thing she was able to see with any clarity was her lover's face.

Olivia was awestruck, amazed that she was the cause of something so beautiful, thrilled that Alex was here, surrounding her in every possible way – her soft folds pulsing with aftershocks around Olivia's fingers, her arms draped loosely around Olivia's torso as her body went slack, melting into the couch. Even the warmth coming from her body passed through Olivia's clothes and surrounded her skin.

Once Alex was lying completely still in her arms, Olivia took away all but two of her fingers, not wanting to sever the intimate connection just yet.

"I'm yours, and I love you, too," Alex said, answering her detective's earlier statement. The admission caused her face to heat up, and she buried her nose in Olivia's shoulder, tasting the saltiness of her skin. "...why do you still have all your clothes on?" she asked, her voice muffled.

Olivia laughed softly. "I guess I never gave you a chance to take them off..."

"Could you... at least your shirt..."

Understanding what Alex wanted, Olivia reluctantly removed her hand, struggling to take off her shirt without completely leaving the circle of the ADA's arms. Alex allowed the movement, but as soon as the shirt was off, she took Olivia's hand and slid two of the brunette's fingers back inside of her. "Mm. Better. Keep them there."

"Is there anything else you need now that I've taken everything I want?" she asked wickedly, smugness lacing the melodic line of her voice. Really, she should be chastising Alex for making demands of her on _her_ night, but the blonde had been so good for her that she let it slide.

Alex could barely breathe, but managed to ask for one thing. "Kiss me..." Then, as an afterthought, a demure "please."

That simple request made Olivia's libido spike all over again, and she tilted the attorney's chin up, guiding her into a deep, slow kiss that eased a little of the burn between them and somehow coaxed it higher at the same time.

Reluctantly, they parted for air.

Pulling back, Olivia noticed a small purple mark at the corner of Alex's mouth. Although there was no fresh blood, the area was slightly red and irritated. "I wasn't too rough with you?" she asked softly, as if she was afraid of the answer.

Alex groaned, stretching in the circle of Olivia's arms, shivering as she felt the angle of Olivia's fingers shift inside of her until she settled back down. "No. God, no. You know I would tell you to stop if I didn't like what you were doing."

"I can't believe you're mine." Her voice cracked, hovering between awe and a fierce possessiveness that crashed over her like a tidal wave. Her lips brushed over the blonde's cheek, and Alex shuddered with longing.

Alex clung to Olivia's torso as she stared up at the ceiling, her face pressed into the detective's warm neck. "So, you've still got the rest of the night to ravish me before I start planning my revenge. I'm a little sore, but I still suggest you find some way to make use of the time you have left, because on Friday, your ass is mine."

Olivia laughed, giving the fingers inside of Alex an extra shove, which pulled another gasp from the attorney's swollen lips. "Right now, I just want to hold you for a little while. Then, maybe I can give you some ideas for Friday in the shower."

"Mmm," Alex purred, "sounds like a plan," but as she looked up into Olivia's face, there was a tenderness there that revealed the fragile emotions behind her lighthearted teasing.

Olivia leaned down, feeling Alex's lips twitch into a smile against the kiss she gave her. This. This feeling. An awareness of Alex, curled against her side, shivering with pure emotion and fatigue and maybe a little bit of lingering nervousness. It was one of those moments where everything clicked; every detail was just so heartbreakingly perfect that it made Olivia's throat burn and her chest ache.

Here, on her living room couch, naked and panting, holding this woman in her arms, fingers still trapped in warm, smooth velvet. This was exactly where she was supposed to be.

At least until Friday. Then, all bets were off.

* * *


	2. Friday

An excited Alex Cabot was a beautiful, impressive sight. Her burning blue eyes and silky blonde hair had captivated many jurors, defense attorneys, and judges. The crisp pencil skirts and blouses made her look attractive and professional at the same time. The glasses were the final touch, the icing on the cake, whipped cream with a cherry on top.

 _Damn, this is making me hungry,_ Olivia thought...

But an excited, passionate Alex Cabot in court, while a sight to behold, was nothing compared with an excited, passionate, and _aroused_ Alex Cabot lounging on Olivia's comforter in nothing but a black thong and those damn glasses. Again, they were the final touch, but this time, the look behind the lenses was predatory. Her cherry colored fingernails skimmed the skin above her knee, scraping the pale flesh there and leaving behind a soft red patch of warmth.

Olivia jerked, reflexively coughing to hide her embarrassing moment of stunned silence even though she knew that it was far too late. She not-so-subtly pretended to cover her cough with her sleeve, checking to make sure that she wasn't drooling. _Okay, good, that would have been very unsexy... but hot damn, she is drool-worthy!_

"So, Detective, do you like what you see?" The sexy alto voice coming from the woman on the bed almost made Olivia's heart pound out of her ribcage and start tapdancing on the bedroom floor. She felt a little like the frog in the old Warner Brothers cartoons, complete with tophat and cane, but unlike the frog, she just couldn't find the words.

"Hellooooo nurse!"

Instead of trying to follow Olivia's train of thought and asking where that statement had come from, Alex laughed; a low, throaty sound that made Olivia's skin prickle pleasantly. The brunette blushed, realizing how odd that must have sounded since she hadn't voiced her thoughts about Warner Brothers and the dancing frog.

"I don't think these," she paused to cup her bare breasts with her hands, revealing excited nipples, "are quite as large as Nurse's, but I hope you like the view anyway."

The sight of Alex touching herself only made Olivia's eyes grow wider and her jaw hang loose. "Um... n-no... they're perfect... I like – _love –_ the entire package... which you can obviously tell, because I'm babbling like a fool, and-"

"Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

Alex crooked her index finger in a come-hither motion, and Olivia had a feeling that both of them were probably going to end up coming soon. "Shut up and get over here. I swear, if you were a man, you would have already gotten the hint and climbed on the bed."

"If I was a man, you wouldn't have invited me in your bedroom while you were almost naked, asking me to have sex with you."

Alex gave her a contemplative look, her eyes running over the sight of her brunette lover, who happened to be wearing a very feminine blouse and skirt. Fortunately, Olivia had been in court with her for most of the day, and her attire had been donned at Alex's request for both professional and personal reasons.

"I want you to dress up today," she had told Olivia early that morning, and when her girlfriend opened her mouth to protest, Alex silenced her with a strategically timed kiss. When she pulled away, Olivia was sufficiently dazed and she was able to add one last word, "Friday," as a reminder before hurrying out the door with her briefcase.

And Olivia had delivered. Seeing her in a skirt was a rare treat for Alex, and she was fully appreciating the view of Olivia's gorgeous legs. Deciding that she wanted to see more, she patted the bed beside her. "Get your fine self over here, Benson. I warned you on Tuesday that your ass would be mine tonight."

Olivia swallowed and Alex smiled at the nervous bob of her throat. Cautiously, the detective stepped forward, a little wary of the power shift between them, but very much wanting to please Alex. _And she'll probably end up pleasing me during the experience,_ she reminded herself to bolster her confidence. Alex had been gentle with her at first, never pushing her too far out of her comfort zone, but after the trust Olivia had demanded from her three days ago, she had a feeling that the prosecutor had something special in mind for tonight.

"Stop," Alex commanded when Olivia reached the side of the bed and started to climb up. "Take off your shirt."

Olivia obeyed, beginning to undo the buttons of her shirt. Alex 'tsked' and shook her head. "Nope, Benson, not gonna cut it. Do it slowly."

Realizing what her lover wanted, Olivia made a game out of it, deciding that even though it was Alex's night to be in charge, she could have some fun as well. After all, Alex was asking for it. Taking her bottom lip between her teeth and giving the blonde the hottest searing glance in her repertoire of sexy glances, she slowly, oh-so-slowly, began to circle the buttons of her shirt with one finger, sliding the top one near her cleavage in and out of its loop. Alex gave an appreciative growl, encouraging Olivia to move on to the second button. Little by little, tanned, smooth flesh was revealed to the attorney's hungry gaze.

"Mmm. I knew there was a reason I asked you out."

"I asked _you_ out," Olivia corrected her.

Alex waved a hand casually in the air. "Details... I was going to ask you out, you just beat me to it." Olivia was a little flattered to learn that, and for a moment, she lost the momentum of her impromptu striptease. However, once she remembered what she was supposed to be doing, she slowly peeled the garment off of one shoulder, revealing the strap of her bra to Alex's wide blue eyes. Then the other shoulder. Instead of growing larger, the eyes narrowed to focused slits and the lawyer looked... predatory.

"Take the shirt off." Olivia needed no more encouragement. With all of the buttons undone, she let it fall to the floor and pool at her ankles. "And the bra."

 _Oh god,_ Olivia thought, feeling her nipples harden beneath the fabric, _how does she make it feel like she's touching me with just her voice and her eyes?_ Trying to remind herself that Alex was still a few feet away on the bed so that she wouldn't go too crazy, the detective slid the straps of her bra down the sides of her arms, giving Alex a nice view before reaching behind her to unhook the garment and let it swing loose, revealing large, excited breasts.

"Mmm. Very, very nice. I certainly have wonderful taste in women. Now the skirt."

Although she would have probably felt more comfortable buried in her leather jacket, her trusty watch wrapped around her wrist, Olivia had to admit that stripping out of a skirt and hose for Alex was... exciting. And a little forbidden. The role-reversal was a nice, fresh change. They had experimented with it, but Alex had never pushed this far before, willing to take things at Olivia's pace. Both items soon joined Olivia's blouse and bra on the floor, leaving her in...

"No underwear? And a fresh Brazillian?" Alex cooed, admiring the newly bare flesh of her lover's mound. "Oh, love, if I had only known what was waiting for me under those sexy clothes of yours, I would have ravished you on the witness stand."

Olivia blushed. That thought was certainly very racy, and although she would never want a situation like that to occur in real life, the thought of Alex thinking about her that way in the middle of work was flattering and more than a little arousing. "The jury would have been unduly prejudiced in your favor, but Seligman wouldn't have called a mistrial. He has the hots for you."

"He has the hots for you, Detective."

"Fine, he's a pervert and has the hots for both of us."

"Now, get over here. I want to touch the present you just unwrapped for me..."

The brunette grinned. "Happy early birthday to you." Alex gave her a saucy wink and reached for Olivia's bare hips, pulling her lover onto her waiting lap. Olivia mock-struggled, but Alex kissed her into submission, a warm tongue coming out to explore the warm cavern of her mouth until her insides dissolved and her knees turned to water. Alex felt so warm and tasted so good, it made her head spin. The kisses dabbed points around her lips, climbing up to her cheekbones and touching the tip of her nose. Both of them smiled at the small gesture of tenderness.

"Olivia, open the drawer in the nightstand for me, please," Alex requested, taking a moment to fondle her lover's breasts as they swayed invitingly in front of her.

Reminding herself that it was Friday, Olivia did as instructed, unable to swallow her gasp when she saw what was inside. The first item was stimulating enough – a new cinnamon body oil, complete with flavoring, in a brightly wrapped tub. The thought of Alex's hands spreading that oil all over her body and then cleaning it with her mouth made butterflies erupt in Olivia's stomach. But the second item almost made her take an anxious step backwards. She would have, except for the reassuring hand that caressed the small of her back, offering much needed physical contact.

Even though it was her day and Olivia belonged to her for the duration, Alex knew that she was taking a big risk here. She decided to break out of their roles for a moment to check and make sure that her lover was all right. "I know it's Friday, but you don't have to do anything you aren't comfortable with, okay?"

Olivia nodded silently. "Alex," she croaked, still nervous, "when you said on Tuesday that my ass was going to be yours, did you mean literally?"

Her first reaction was to laugh at the question, which was phrased cleverly in hindsight – _oh God, you need to stop making puns, Alex –_ but she suppressed it, knowing that Olivia's hesitation was genuine even as she tried to disguise it with humor. Alex waited for Olivia to turn and face her before answering the question seriously. "No, sweetie. As much as I love owning this ass of yours," she gave the aforementioned body part a firm squeeze, "I didn't mean it that way. I had something a little more traditional planned for tonight. Don't let your imagination run away with you."

The relief on Olivia's face was clear, but a little apprehension still remained. She took a deep breath and gave her answer nonverbally, reaching in to the drawer and taking out the cinnamon body lotion and a silicone toy with an attachable leather harness. It was the same one she used on Alex, with a simple design and black color scheme, and the familiarity of it comforted her even though she knew she was going to be experiencing it from the other side this time.

"Here," she said, trying to keep her voice from shaking, practically shoving the toy at Alex and whirling around to grab for the cinnamon lotion.

"Woah, woah, woah... slow down, 'kay? Come here, Liv." Hesitantly, Olivia turned back around, dropping the tub of lotion on the side of the bed. Alex held her arms open in invitation and Olivia entered them, eager for the press of warm skin against hers. She closed her eyes for a moment, inhaling the sweet strawberry scent of Alex's hair and the faint scent of their mutual excitement, reminding herself that she really did want this woman, really did want this, in any way Alex chose. But on Tuesday, Olivia was going to get her revenge by bending the attorney over a counter somewhere and tearing her up with the exact same toy.

"I'm fine, Alex, just a little jumpy," she said, still not opening her eyes.

"I know." Realizing that Olivia would be more comfortable just shutting up and getting on with the fun part instead of talking it out and taking more time to worry and over-think things, she gave her lover another long, slow, deep kiss that rekindled the burning spark in the pit of both their stomachs. "Lie face down on the bed," she whispered, helping Olivia into the position and allowing her hands to wander, pausing to tweak the tip of a firm breast before they disappeared under the press of Olivia's body. For a moment, Alex was jealous of the bedspread.

Olivia smiled and closed her eyes, listening to the sound of the plastic tub being opened and the sticky, wet sound that followed as Alex rubbed her hands in the contents. When gentle, sticky fingers made contact with Olivia's shoulders, she instantly felt a warm tingle that she knew had to be from the lotion and not just Alex's touch, although the blonde's stroking usually got a very strong reaction from her even without it. It felt a little like a heated massage chair or a hot pack as the ADA massaged the lotion into the tight knots behind the wing of each shoulderblade, pressing in hard with her thumbs and rolling the pads over the most sensitive spots.

Olivia did not bother biting back a groan of pure ecstasy. "Oh Goddd, Alex. You are soooo good at this," she hummed, the words muffled by the pillow that her face was buried in.

Alex pressed a wet kiss to the side of her throat, making sure to leave a purple mark on the delicious bronze column, right at the crook of her shoulder. "Mmm. Taste good," she rasped, gliding her hands down along either side of Olivia's spine and giving her cheeks a firm squeeze. The response was immediate and she felt the detective's hips tilt up to press more of herself into her hand. She was astonished to feel traces of wetness on her lover's inner thighs already, but knew that she wanted Olivia absolutely aching for her before she took things further.

Slowly, she guided Olivia into a torturous haze of pleasure as she massaged every inch of her, rubbing the palms of her hands, caressing her inner wrists, smoothing out the kinks in the back and sides of her neck, rubbing both of her sides before skipping the area between Olivia's legs entirely and moving down to her feet. That got a very loud reaction, and Alex pressed hard against the ball of the brunette's foot, rubbing all of the stiffness and soreness out of both arches before sliding slick hands up her tight calves, pausing to kiss the backs of both knees. Olivia twitched, stifling a giggle, and Alex marked that spot as a vulnerable area to tickle later when she wanted to annoy Olivia.

Olivia gave a happy sigh, her worries almost forgotten. Alex's tender touch had her feeling very relaxed, and the scent of cinnamon was somewhere between comforting and exciting, exactly right for her mood. Her entire body felt warm, and although she knew part of it was a direct result of the lotion, she suspected that a great deal of it came from the fact that her beautiful lover was starting to rub higher and higher along her thighs. "This feels so good, it has to be against the law."

"Sweetie, I'm a lawyer, and I'm telling you, this is definitely legal. I did my research on this and we have outstanding precedent to bring this motion..." she straddled Olivia's backside, making sure that the detective could feel her wetness through the fabric of her underwear, which she had not yet removed, "... into court."

"Oh god, that wasn't an invitation for your bad legal sex-talk." Olivia pulled her face away from the pillow long enough to roll her eyes at Alex over one shoulder. Alex gave her a playful smack on the ass.

"It's Friday, I can do whatever I want. Put your head back down and close your eyes. You're a mess and now I have the pleasure of cleaning you up."

The thought of that hot, pink little mouth exploring _everywhere_ that she had just massaged with the lotion sent a vicious shudder rippling through Olivia's lower abdomen. Alex watched her toes curl and silently went to work, starting by latching her mouth onto a tasty shoulder. The cinnamon flavor was warm and pleasant, and she suspected that if she were to use her tongue on Olivia right now, the pleasant, searing burn would be transferred there, but she decided to save that particular brand of torture for later in the evening. She had made a promise to Olivia on Tuesday, and she intended to keep it.

Slowly, the attorney's mouth moved over Olivia's arms, sucking her fingertips clean of any remaining lotion before kissing her wrists and nibbling down her spine. On a whim, she flipped her and paid special attention to her breasts before kissing her way down the line of Olivia's stomach, heading for her legs. Once she reached her destination, and the rest of the massage oil, she teased her inner thighs, pausing for the briefest kiss to the bare flesh between her lover's legs, enjoying the smoothness. Unable to resist, she rubbed her cheek there, closing her eyes. The cinnamon was nice, but Olivia tasted far better.

It was incredibly difficult for her to pull away, and she almost gave in to the temptation to use her mouth, but somehow, she found the strength to resist by reminding herself that she had all night to play.

"Tease."

Alex made a disapproving noise, giving a sharp, disciplinary nip to Olivia's inner thigh. "Did anyone ask for your opinion? I don't think so. You aren't allowed to move until I touch you," she ordered, sitting up as her lover mewled with disappointment. "Turn back over

Shivering at the words, Olivia did as her lover requested, soothed by the darkness around her head as she pressed her face into the pillow, which was from Alex's side of the bed and smelled like her. That made Olivia smile into the fabric. Gradually, the seconds stretched into a minute. Then two. She could hear Alex moving around, sometimes shifting her weight on the bed, but their skin did not touch and Olivia was starting to get worried.

"Alex?" she asked, tempted to lift her head.

"Shh, almost, baby. Stay there."

And then Olivia felt something warm, plastic, and coated in wetness against the back of one thigh, and an equally warm and wet mouth kissed the soft skin behind her ear. "What did you..." Olivia nudged her hips up to rub against the toy, too embarrassed to ask the question.

"Oh, that?" Alex paused to nibble an inviting earlobe. "I may have slipped it inside of myself for... lubrication purposes."

That made Olivia whimper, and with Alex's head buried against her shoulder, the attorney's breasts pressed into her back, legs wrapped around her legs, rubbing against her, teeth scraping her ear and warm lips soothing the sting, she was overwhelmed with sensations. A sheen of sweat broke out on her forehead, and for a moment she was lost in the scent of cinnamon and Alex.

Always a quick learner, Alex angled her hips, positioning the toy at Olivia's entrance, probing forward against the soft, sensitive ring of muscle. Olivia hummed her approval, nudging back against the added pressure and allowing the very first inch to press inside of her, gasping as she felt the welcome stretch. For some reason, she was not nearly as apprehensive as she thought she would be. "Mm, more," she sighed, giving her hips another encouraging press backwards, feeling her skin graze the tops of Alex's thighs.

Pleased that her lover was comfortable enough to ask for it, Alex carefully watched another inch of the toy press inside. Then another. It took a little time and one more pause for adjustment, but soon the entire length was buried deep inside of Olivia, and the unfamiliar situation was strangely exciting to both of them.

"I'm... not quite sure what to do now," Alex admitted, sounding a little hesitant for the first time all evening.

Surprised and a little touched by her counselor's nervousness, Olivia turned around to look over her shoulder again. "Remember Tuesday?" she asked, her voice low and soft, but clear enough for Alex to hear.

"Mmhmm." Alex's eyes clouded over with lust as she revisited the memory.

"Remember what you said about being possessive to help you... you know..."

Alex got it. "Does having me inside of you like this make you wet, baby?" she crooned, adding another sharp bite to the trail that already covered Olivia's neck and shoulder. "Because I know I'm enjoying myself from _this_ end of things." She gave a short jog of her hips to drive the point home.

 _Oh god. That voice_. _Alex's voice._ The overtones, the timbre, the sheer force and want in it sent her head spinning in circles every time. She could be reading through legal jargon and it would still turn Olivia on, but listening to her now, saying exactly what she was saying...

"I told you that you would be mine tonight. Now I'm gonna prove it by making you scream loud enough to wake up the entire city."

Olivia's pleasurable response begged her to try another short, slow rock with her hips. Then a second. Then a third, longer and deeper this time. It took a moment, but soon she had established something like a rhythm and the declarations of love and the short, sharp cries spilling from Olivia's lips only encouraged her further.

Her first thought was, ' _okay, I can handle this. It isn't so difficult...'_ And then, ' _oh god, Olivia...'_ when she added a roll to the end of her thrusts and realized that she might just actually end up receiving pleasure from this as well. The base of the harness rubbed deliciously against her, stimulating her, and she was amazed at how much she could _feel_ even though the toy wasn't technically a part of her, only a means to an end. _But what an end..._

Both of them could feel the other's responses so clearly. Alex was aware of Olivia's inner muscles gripping the toy, milking it, clutching to keep hold of the shaft that was filling her, but not quite giving her everything she needed. Olivia felt more wetness coating the backs of her thighs and realized that Alex was enjoying this just as much as she was, and that thought only made her arousal spiral higher. Alex noticed too and let out a soft cry. God, when she had decided to try this, she had no idea she would be able to feel so much, enjoy it so much. This was always Olivia's thing, not hers. She had only wanted to try it to prove a point. But now... Maybe, once in a while, this could be a regular part of their repertoire.

Even though the muscles in her legs and hips burned in unfamiliar places, Alex was enjoying her lover's desperate pants and whimpers far too much to consider stopping or even slowing down. She didn't care. Olivia was close. So close already. Alex recognized the tightening in the line of her jaw, the cadence of her breathing, the way her hips held still for a split second to enjoy a sweet burst of quivering pleasure before bearing back down again.

Olivia knew that Alex could not sustain the rhythm she had built up for long. It was fast, hard – god, so hard – and almost rough, especially for her first experience with this kind of toy, but she had to admit that she was loving it, loving it, absolutely loving it, and knowing that it was Alex doing this to her, having her, making love to her only made it a thousand times more intense.

It was actually embarrassing how needy she felt, but Olivia was too far gone to care. But even the steady thrusts weren't enough. Alex seemed to realize it, too, because she picked a slower tempo, deliberately teasing Olivia, letting her ride the razor thin line, but just not – quite – pushing her – over...

"Oh god, Alex. Please."

"Please what, baby?" she asked, even though she knew exactly what Olivia wanted.

"Your hand, too... please... oh god, please..."

And knowing just how much trust it took for Olivia to beg, for Olivia to do any of this, give herself to anyone, especially in a situation like this – it earned Alex's admiration and respect, and most of all, her love. And however much she wanted to tease her brown-eyed lover, she had to oblige. Slowly, she curled a hand between Olivia's arched hips, pausing to rub over the ball of a hipbone before combing over the perfectly smooth skin waiting for her, exploring the top of the detective's folds, searching for just the right spot.

The practiced stroke of a thumb over the slick bud of nerves above her entrance sent her spiraling out of herself, spilling her release onto the toy and Alex's hand all at once, her eyes closing and her head and neck arching back to meet the tops of her shoulders, her lips parting in a primal, animalistic cry of pleasure.

One heartbeat. Two.

For a moment, she could only hear the roaring in her ears. But as the waves started to recede, she felt Alex lock up behind her, pausing in the middle of a particularly vicious thrust inside of her and shivering all over, letting out a surprisingly high-pitched whimper. _She's such a guy... her pride won't let her come before I do when we're doing this. I'll have to tease her for that later_ , Olivia thought, but then her body surprised her with another round of aftershocks, effectively silencing her mind.

For a moment, they just rested there, blood pumping frantically through their hearts, lungs gasping for much-needed oxygen as they caught their breaths.

And then, with a slight shift of her body weight, Alex moved to hold Olivia tenderly, caressing the detective's cheeks and eyelids with her mouth as she drifted back down to earth, feeling light as a feather and absolutely euphoric. "Wow." The attorney allowed herself a small, smug smile, which Olivia was too enraptured to notice. She gave the toy still buried inside of her another soft nudge, making Olivia gasp. "Wow," she repeated.

Gently, Alex withdrew, hastily starting to undo the straps and cursing quietly under her breath when she realized that it was not as easy as putting them on and adjusting had been (which hadn't really been easy, either, now that she remembered it). Olivia, who was an old pro at this part, helped her unhook them and nudged the phallus down to the foot of the bed so that it was no longer in the way, wanting only the comfort of Alex's skin. The attorney yawned, her muscles still quivering from the exertion of energy and her own release. "We're _not_ done, but I need a breather. You were the bitch tonight. I spoon?"

Olivia broke out into joyful laughter, still glowing from the orgasm that Alex had inspired in her. "How about we face each other for a little while. I want to see those gorgeous blue eyes and that pretty face of yours."

"Mm. You're such a sweet talker." But Alex complied, releasing her hold and allowing Olivia to roll over so that their lips could meet in a slow, tender kiss, this one much less frantic and hurried than any of their previous ones.

"It's late," Olivia murmured into her lips, stroking the ADA's blonde hair and taking Alex into her arms, temporarily switching out of the roles they had played at during the evening and nuzzling her cheek, inhaling her scent. Now, for a moment, they were equals again, just two lovers on even footing, enjoying being held by each other.

"Tomorrow's Saturday, you know," she pointed out.

Alex smiled. Yes, tomorrow was Saturday, and she had a feeling that the two of them were going to enjoy themselves when they woke up in the morning. Very much.


	3. Saturday

Olivia Benson was having a very pleasant dream.

It had not started out that way. In fact, the beginning of her dream mirrored the boring hours of her job – hours that she did not really dislike, because when work wasn't boring, it was usually heartbreaking. She had been sitting at her desk, tapping the pink eraser of her pencil on the edge of her Styrofoam coffee cup and staring down at a wordless report.

Her thoughts were equally mundane. Maybe she should go out to lunch early. Maybe she should write a letter to HR saying that Styrofoam was bad for the environment. Alex was always harping about that – despite her financially conservative political leanings, she remembered seeing a letter of thanks for a donation to some green lobbyist group or something –

In her dream, Olivia felt herself smile as she thought about Alex, a normal reaction during her waking hours as well. In the past, the ADA's name had made her frown, because it was usually used in conjunction with a difficult case they needed to win. Now, she had many more pleasant things to associate Alex's name with...

_Fingers clutching, heavy breathing, calling out her name – "Alex..."_

Olivia's smile faltered. Where had that come from? She tried to go back to her report.

_Soft lips against her inner thigh. Wet fingers tracing circles around her left nipple..._

Giving herself a mental shake, Olivia fiddled with her pencil and started printing firm, blocky letters onto the paper in front of her. She could not read them, but at least she was trying to do work.

_Dazzling white smile, mouth slowly lowering to tortured wetness, soft tongue caressing swollen, sensitive lips..._

Olivia felt her hips jerk. The noises of her dream – ringing phones, footsteps in the hall, the growl of the coffeemaker and the familiar voices of her colleagues – all faded into the background. Her head began to swim. The desk in front of her disappeared.

With a startled gasp, she woke up just in time to feel rough, heavy contractions rip through her lower abdomen, making her legs twitch and her heartbeat stutter. Groggy and confused, she looked down past her breasts and realized that a very happy Alexandra Cabot, her hair still pulled back in a messy twist, was settled comfortably between her legs, easing her awake with warm, loving strokes of her tongue.

And she had no intention of stopping.

Olivia cried out as soft, round lips wrapped around her clitoris, teasing the tip with kisses before finally sucking the hard, straining bud completely into her mouth. The light scrape of Alex's upper teeth threw her into another round of deep, helpless spasms, and she heard herself shouting something that sounded vaguely like the attorney's name as she released in shuddering pulses of wetness. For a moment, she felt something smooth, hard, and slightly cooler than skin graze her inner thigh, and she realized that it was the frames of Alex's glasses – and picturing those glasses made her aroused all over again.

"You're gonna kill me," she panted when she finally built up some of the breath she had lost.

"Mmm," Alex said noncommittally, still preoccupied with her task. She still seemed perfectly content where she was, abandoning her previous focus to cover every centimeter of wet, vulnerable flesh with the flat of her tongue. From the amount of enthusiasm she was showing, Olivia wondered which of them was enjoying themselves more – probably her, she admitted, but it was a close call.

 _Yep,_ _I'm gonna die,_ she decided as she felt herself hurtling into another orgasm – she couldn't even decide when they were starting or ending anymore, it was just a continuous, burning, shuddering heat that boiled over in her blood and made her muscles and bones sing with the tension and release so powerful that it was almost unbearable.

Finally, she forced her shaking arms to obey her wishes and moved them down, weaving her fingers in Alex's beautiful blonde hair and pulling her mouth away. "No more," she pleaded, flinching as Alex, whose head had been pulled up to rest on Olivia's heaving stomach, reached for her with her fingers instead. But Alex was determined, and she swatted Olivia's own hands out of the way to coax out one last shivering, startled release with two knowledgeable fingers as she stared up adoringly into her detective's face.

There was a comfortable, weightless sort of pause before Olivia finally relaxed enough to sink back into her pillows, unable to remove the huge smile from her face. "Damn." Alex had caught her completely off-guard, but she wasn't complaining. "That's one hell of a way to wake up, Counselor."

Alex nibbled lightly at the olive skin of Olivia's abdomen. "Mmhmm. I was watching you sleep and you looked... delicious. I just had to taste you. You made the cutest noises - were you dreaming about me?"

"Not at first," Olivia admitted. "But I sure as hell was by the end." She had never truly understood the phrase 'cat that ate the canary' until she saw Alex's expression as she climbed back up to her usual place, cuddled against Olivia's chest and using her for a pillow. The ADA was absolutely glowing. "Proud of yourself?"

"Me? Never."

To her surprise, Alex tucked herself into the crook of Olivia's neck, inhaled slowly, and closed her eyes. Olivia was flabbergasted. "You want to go back to sleep after that?"

"Mrr," Alex said, eyes staying shut. "It's Saturday. Sleep, more sex, then coffee."

Even though Alex's eyes were closed, Olivia's grew wider. More sex? She wasn't sure if she could handle more sex, at least not if she was on the receiving end. The thought of repaying the favor and pleasing Alex, however...

Flipping the surprised attorney over, she hovered her lips over Alex's, close enough to feel the heat of her breath, but far enough away to create a chasm of longing in the blonde's chest. Noticing the gleam in Olivia's deep brown eyes, Alex suddenly felt more energetic. She had a feeling that their lazy Saturday morning was going to be more active than she had anticipated. Then again, she couldn't really complain, and she had been the one to start it.

"Sometimes I look at you, at how beautiful you are, and I can't believe you're really all mine," Olivia murmured against her hot cheek, pressing a kiss to the point of her chin.

"Sometimes you say sweet things that make me fall in love with you all over again." She felt Olivia stiffen for a brief moment, but not in fear, just in surprise, and then relax into easy acceptance as she lowered her body onto Alex's. Reaching up, she gently released Alex's hair, wondering how she had fallen asleep with it tied back in the first place. It took on a warm, honeyed tint in the morning strips of sunlight that slanted across their bodies, slightly different from the usual pale blonde, and Olivia knew that summer was approaching. Her lover's hair always became darker and richer in the summer.

Alex was lost. Soft lips. Dark eyes. So much of Olivia. She was helplessly, hopelessly in love. Thank God the detective felt the same. She wasn't sure she could bear it if they didn't share Saturday mornings like this for the rest of their lives.

Sensing the change in her mood, Olivia stroked Alex's cheek. "Hey." She smoothed out the crease in Alex's forehead with her thumb. "Stop that."

"I just..."

"I know, baby. Me too."

Alex felt the warm, familiar sensation of Olivia's stomach and breasts against hers as the detective pressed her deeper into the mattress, enjoying the comfortable weight. With every shift of her hips, Alex made some sort of appreciative noise – a sigh or whimper, a hum or a contented purr. Olivia adored coaxing those sounds of pleasure from her lover, relished the fact that she was the cause.

Giving in to Alex's silent request for more, she let one hand slip between their bodies, stroking the attorney's legs, her inner thighs, over and around the place where she really wanted to be touched. Alex rocked her hips, trying to find purchase, but Olivia just chuckled and continued at her slow, steady pace.

"Olivia, stop," Alex panted, the words falling from her parted lips without permission. The last thing she wanted Olivia to do was stop – but that was exactly what her lover did, and Alex groaned in frustration. The comforting weight was still there, but Olivia's hands stopped exploring Alex's legs and hips. "I meant stop teasing!" she tried to correct herself, frustrated but aroused by Olivia's playful mood this morning.

"Hmm. I distinctly heard a request to stop. You've never had a problem saying what you mean with me before – you definitely don't hold back at work."

"It's Saturday," Alex grumbled. "I don't wanna talk about work. Make love to me..."

"Tch, bossy –"

But Alex captured her lips, preventing any more banter and hooking one leg around her waist, urging her to continue. Sensing that Alex was tired of playing, she began a subtle motion with her hips, finally bringing her hand between the blonde's legs to graze swollen, wet flesh. Tearing her mouth away from Alex's, she lowered her head to tease the hardened tip of an excited nipple as dexterous fingers circled unerringly below. Olivia closed her mouth over Alex's breast, a hum of satisfaction vibrating in the back of her throat as the attorney worked a thigh between her own legs and pushed up, wanting to add to the sensations that Olivia was feeling. Taking the hint, Olivia gave Alex just enough to keep her simmering, thrusting inside of her with only one finger, enjoying the familiar grip, the soft fluttering of warmth.

Alex rocked her pelvis, seeking more contact, the sensations of feel and touch sharpened by the smooth line of wetness painting her thigh. Feeling that Olivia wanted her as well made the teasing slightly more bearable, but worse at the same time. She flexed the muscles in her leg, trying to offer Olivia a harder surface to rock against, but all of her muscles went limp despite her best efforts when the detective found _that spot_ inside of her, the ridged place against her inner walls, and stroked with a skilled fingertip, coaxing a keening sound from her throat.

Olivia kissed across the center of her lover's chest, pausing to nip at her collarbone, and switched sides, not wanting to neglect any part of Alex's stunning upper body. She looked fabulous in the smart outfits she wore to work, of course, but without any clothes at all, her beauty was only amplified.

This time, it was Olivia who was desperate for more as she increased the tempo of her hand against Alex's folds, stroking and teasing her open, adding a second finger, enjoying the way that the lawyer's breath hitched as it hissed between her teeth. Alex shuddered as Olivia painted kisses all over her, drifting up and down, everywhere from her stomach to her forehead, not leaving a single inch of skin neglected.

Alex cried out as Olivia bore down with the heel of her hand, adding exactly the right amount of pressure. Olivia's fingers drove upwards, hips surging forward in perfect time, losing herself in the intensity of it all, but not alone – Alex was with her, meeting her thrust for thrust, the warm hands gliding over her back and shoulders reminding her that her pleasure was shared.

Even when she felt Alex shiver and seize before going completely limp beneath her, she didn't stop, wanting to watch her rise and fall again, not satisfied with just once. She would never be able to have her fill of the blonde lawyer, even if they had all the time in the world.

Looking up into the ADA's face, Olivia caught her half-lidded eyes. Lips and kisses swept upwards again, slowly, sweetly, to move against her mouth. Even early in the morning, she could not get enough of Alex's unique taste. Familiar and so perfect. The fact that she was still carrying traces of Olivia on her tongue only added to the appeal. Freshly inspired, Olivia tried to kiss her way back down Alex's body, removing her fingers from their velvety glove, but Alex wrapped both legs around her hips and held on.

"No... that later... your hand, oh God – please, Liv... Harder."

Olivia suddenly realized that Alex had not left the ragged edge. That she had never settled down after the first release. That she still needed her. Half-compromising, Olivia returned her hand to the tightness and heat it had abandoned, but ignored Alex's requests and lowered her head anyway. "It's not one or the other, sweetheart. You can have both."

Alex let out a choked sob. Both. Both sounded perfect.

"So," Olivia said several long minutes later, pressing kisses to the crown of Alex's head and rubbing soothing circles over the wings of her shoulder blades. The exhausted lawyer was sprawled across the mattress beside her lover, trying to figure out whether she could feel her legs or not. Patches of her pale, sweat-slicked skin clung to Olivia's, but she didn't mind, and even enjoyed the sensation as her body cooled.

"So," Alex repeated dully, her neural synapses still misfiring. "So what?"

Remembering Alex's smug expression from before, Olivia decided it was her turn to bask in her own pride. She had pretty much rendered ADA Cabot speechless. "So, what do you want to do next Tuesday?"

"That's up to you, I think," Alex slurred, shifting around to find a cool spot on the pillow for her burning face.

"Hmm. Maybe next week, I'll have you play housewife and cook me dinner in nothing but an apron. Then, I'll bend you over the kitchen counter–"

Alex ignored the sudden, almost painful twitch between her legs. "That would force me to cuff you and read you your rights the following Friday. You're not the only one that can Mirandize a suspect, Detective Benson."

Olivia grinned and pressed one last kiss to Alex's soft throat. "Hmm. I might enjoy that more than you think, Alex."

"You know," Alex mused, "I don't even know which day of the week I like best anymore."

The detective laughed. "Know what?" Alex pulled her head away just far enough from Olivia's shoulder to stare up at her with questioning blue eyes. "Me neither."

* * *


End file.
